little_charm_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Saviors
Summary Star Saviors is a 1985 Space Opera produced by CHARM productions. The movie focuses on Joseph Comet, Del Solarius, Waxing and Waning Gibbous, Galaxy Kat, and JASPER as they fight vicious aliens and The Federation - an enigmatic and powerful galaxy-spanning entity. Star Saviors was a runaway commercial success, spawning several sequels and spinoffs. Characters Joseph “Joey” Comet is the Captain of the Light-Year Leaper and main character of the Star Saviors film. His insecurities regarding his worth as a captain form the bulk of his character arc, believing that Gal is more deserving. Del Solarius is the hand-to-hand combat expert whose ongoing rivalry with Joey propels both to greater heights. He struggles to control his substance abuse but, with the Gibbous’ ongoing support, manages to keep his personal demons at bay. Waxing Gibbous is the Light-Year Leaper’s brawny head engineer. Waning Gibbous is the Light-Year Leaper’s brainy lead mechanic. Galaxy “Gal” Kat is the ship’s pilot. Though she struggles with her desire to be in a relationship with both Joey and Del, she places her job first due to a childhood spent in poverty. JASPER is the cybernetic dog whose many robotic abilities save the team time and time again. JASPER also appeared on the most advertising and merchandising tie-ins. Supernova is one of the leaders of The Federation and the primary antagonist. He truly believes that The Federation is right in uniting the galaxy. ROSE is the ship’s AI. Plot Star Saviors begins with the crew of the Light-Year Leaper in the process of fighting off an alien boarding party. Following their success, they learn that the attack was at the behest of The Federation using leverage gained by kidnapping the alien’s queen. The crew sends a series of taunting messages to The Federation using information from the aliens and a back and forth ensues. After using these responses to trace the location of the Federation’s Warship, they warp through subspace to the Warship and prepare to board for a rescue mission. With the crew having snuck aboard, they split up to search for Supernova - Joey, Del, and Gal searching an upper deck and Waxing and Waning Gibbous joining JASPER to search the lower deck. Joey and Del fight with each other and the Shock Troopers that discover them and the audience learns more about their and Gal’s backstories. Meanwhile, the Gibbous’ uncover several secret documents about The Federation’s motives (these documents were thought to be a sequel hook but turn out to be a red herring). After several more tense stealth scenes, the two teams manage to reconvene in front of a pin-locked door to the surveillance room, which they find open. The crew convenes on the Bridge to face off against Supernova and get the key to the Alien Queen's Cell. After a drawn out battle, they manage to corner an injured Supernova who gives up the keys to the Alien Queen’s cell. As they run, they hear that the warp cores are down below acceptable levels. They find the Alien Queen and escape to the Light-Year Leaper. As they leap away, the movie cuts to credits. Critical Reception “Saviors is not revolutionary by any means, but it understands its audience perfectly. It speaks to a very fundamental part of us that longs for adventure.” - Roger Ebert in his four-star review of Star Saviors Though criticized for its similarities to Star Wars and Star Trek and its heavy merchandising, Star Saviors was warmly received. The film was praised in particular for the remarkably nuanced character acting from a crew of then-unknown actors. Star Saviors was CHARM’s first largely successful franchise and financed many of its future films. Plot Holes The Leaper successfully traces and transports to a Federation Cruiser in spite of established electrical and computer glitches. More than six one-person boarding pods can be seen traveling from the Light-Year Leaper to the Warship. The door to the Surveillance room is open despite having a pin code. The warp cores inexplicably go down despite no actions to suggest why. Quotes “‘We’ll need a miracle!’ ‘Then we’ll get one.’” - Waning Gibbous, Del Solarius “You’re both so pretty, a girl would have a tough time picking if you weren’t both idiots.” - Galaxy Kat “The Federation will win because there are enough of us that some are sure to be lucky. A single one of Fortune’s blessings can change any tide.” - Supernova “beeping” - JASPER “‘I can’t believe we got out of there!’ ‘I can’t believe lots of things but you don’t hear me bragging.’” - Joseph Comet, Waxing Gibbous “Everyone deserves a chance - it’s all we’ve ever needed.” - Joseph Comet